This invention relates to a set of flat, stackable game pieces which may be used in playing a game and to a video apparatus which replicates the game playable with the game set.
Games which utilize flat, stackable game pieces are well known in the art. Such games usually comprise card or tile sets having indicia on one face thereof which are used in combination with other cards or tiles of the set. Because the indicia on each game piece is only on one side, the variety of games which may be played with such sets is limited; and the element of surprise which exists when indicia appears on both sides of the game pieces is absent.
The prior art patent to Lamle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,940, shows a domino game set in which playing indicia appears on both sides of the game set pieces. Each piece in the game set displays an indicia combination which is unique in the set, and the total number of pieces in the set is equal to (N)(N+1)/2. When playing with the prior art Lamle game set, the unique indicia combination on each piece of the game set allows an attentive player to mentally note which game pieces have already been played and thus to speculate with a reasonable degree of accuracy which game pieces will be played next. This feature of the Lamle game set is a disadvantage when playing certain games, including games of chance. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a game set which avoids the above disadvantages. There is further a need for a video game apparatus which replicates the game set of the instant invention and the games which may be played therewith.